Wake Up
by lazywriter123
Summary: Pony's nightmares have stayed with him since his parents died. Now, after the death of Johnny and Dallas, He turns his nightmares into poems and stories that he writes in a notebook. But he soon finds out that his nightmares also have power in reality.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Outsiders

Enjoy

Ponyboy POV:

Since mom and dad died, I've always had nightmares. They were about my brothers, Johnny and Dallas's deaths, and pretty much anything else. Yet my dreams have inspired my writing and stay with me wherever I go. I sat at my desk after a night of nightmares. I wrote them down in my notebook that I kept under the bed. It would be best not to let them know about them. They worry enough and if they find my notebook…they might flip out completely. I put the book back and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. As he cooked some eggs, his mind thought of the latest nightmare. He dreamed he was in a dark forest and in the clearing a few feet in front of him, was a rotting corpse. An old woman in a green dress. So that morning, he wrote a poem about it.

_The lady in green waiting in the clearing for her husband._

_He took her there one Sunday afternoon when the leaves were just starting to fall._

_They ate a lovely picnic of meat sandwiches and wine. _

_After that her husband went away and told her to wait for him. _

_So she waited…and waited…and waited…._

_He never returned but she was a good wife…so she waited for him._

_She waited for years until death came to her and told her that her husband died years ago._

_When she asked how he said, "The wine you drank was meant to be his glass…the glass he drank was poisoned…he died while walking back to the car…"_

_The wife simply shrugged and death took her away._

"_Yet we both die and we'll be together in hell."_

"_Why hell" asked death. _

"_Because I was going to poison him when we got home, guess he beat me too it."_

I was overall pleased with the entry I made. I finished making breakfast and my brothers came into the dining room to eat before they have to go to work. "Hey Pony, you finished your homework" asked Darry.

"Yep, I finished it last night."

"Good, Two-bit should be here soon…I want you hoe right after school today. I need help with repairing the shed out back. Soda has to work overtime tonight."

I nodded and sat down with them to eat breakfast. Two-bit came into the house with a loud bang from slamming the screen door.

I grabbed my bag, were I also decided to sneak in my notebook. I wanted to write some more during lunch.

The day progressed as usual and I wrote yet another poem in my notebook. It was when I finished it, that some socs came towards me.

"Hey there little greaser" one of them said with a smirk.

I really stopped caring about the socs after Dallas and Johnny died. They were just wimps that needed to cause trouble in my eyes. I've seen enough trouble to last me a life time. So I got up and totally ignored them.

They stared at me, shocked that I didn't retaliate or bother to answer. So one of them grabbed me by m shoulder and punches me square in the jaw. I hurt pretty badly at first but I noticed there was no blood or real damage so I kept walking away. The teacher noticed and grabbed me and the soc that hit me.

"Principle office…BOTH of YOU."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

So long story short, the soc got suspended and the principle called Darry. Great, was all I could think.

When I got back home, Darry yelled at me for getting in a fight. He always flew off the handle about these things. Even more now after the chaos with Johnny and the murder of one of the socs. I merely shrugged and went back to my room to write one last entry in my notebook.

I placed the book in my bag and hopped into bed to sleep. I didn't see my notebook give off a strange glow as I slept.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Outsiders

Enjoy

I got out of bed when I heard the alarm go off. I stretched my back and rubbed my tired eyes. Nightmares really take a toll on me sometimes. Even after years of this, I still can have seriously bad nights. I went into my bag and took out my notebook, but I noticed something odd. One of my poems, the one I wrote the other day…was in red ink.

I didn't remember writing that entry with a red pen…must have slipped my mind. So I shrugged and wrote another entry and put the book back into my bag. I ate breakfast as usual and then walked to school as usual. But what would happen at school that day was definitely not the usual.

The same soc that hit me yesterday was sitting under the flagpole. Shaking and covered in blood. The police and paramedics were there too. It was a terrible scene. Two-bit and me pushed to the front of the crowd to get a closer look.

The soc was in complete shock, like he was traumatized by something. Two-bit noticed that Curly and some other greasers were also in the crowd. "Hey Curly, you know what happened?"

Curly shook his head, "All their saying is that the guy is in a state of shock. Something happened to him last night because the teachers found him here at about six this morning. They tried talking to him but his basically like a rock right now."

I stared down at the soc, we were barricaded from the area with some "Do Not Cross" tape and the police were watching everyone.

But this all seemed so…familiar. It was at that moment that I remembered the entry that was in red ink. I quickly took out my notebook and flipped to the page. Two-bit and Curly were too busy talking to notice me.

_The trees sway and the wind is cold as the man walked alone._

_He mocked all those around him and had a hateful heart._

_As he walked down the road the wind howled and he heard a soft laughter in the breeze._

"_Who's there" he shouted, but the wind continued to laugh._

_The man waked faster to get home but as he did the laughing became louder and louder._

_Soon he was running as fast as he could to get away from the laughing. But then he saw a figure in the distance. With an arm stretched out and a wicked grin, the figure reached into the man's soul. _

_The man felt pain and also agony like no other. _

_He would never be the same…a man can't be without a soul that was his own to keep._

I felt my blood run cold.

Could the soc have….

No that's impossible…wasn't it?


End file.
